Kanker Family Tree
Kanker's family tree according to Numbuh0051. Kanker Marauders Not much is known about the Kanker's early ancestors, but it was recorded that these Marauders ahd tried to take over the Old Country, but were defeated by King Eddy Caesar The First. Lord Kanker This noble once stole the deed of Peach Creek from Eddy XI, in a card game. Thus the Kankers owned the town. He was killed in war against the King of the Woods. The King gave the town back to Eddy. Colonel Ethan Kanker The Kanker Sister's Great-great-great-grandfather, and a Confederate. He was killed in battle by Eddy's Great-great-great-grandfather, Eddy McGee II, a Union colonel. Serenity Kanker ''' Serenity Kanker is the Kanker sister's mother. She is at least half Japanese. Kira Finster is her half-sister. When Serenity was younger, her mother left her father to return to America so she could meet with her ex-boyfriend. She had a hard life with her mother, considering that she let her boyfriend punish her however he wanted, and is a little rough with her kids but still makes sure that she hugs and kisses them. She is known for her odd habits and the strange threats she makes to her kids. '''Kira Finster Kira Finster is Serenity's half sister. She is much older then Serenity and her attitude is very different as well. She is very sweet but will put her foot down if her younger sister gets too ornery or starts overreacting to something small. Since she discovered that her sister was, indeed, alive she has tried to give her help and even invite her to her house. So far, they are polar opposites. Serenity's Mother Serenity has a high disdain for her mother because she regards her as a weak, spineless woman. Her mother met Kira's father some time after his wife died. Serenity's mother had gone to Japan because she had won a trip there. The two fell in love and got married. Kira was overjoyed to have a new mother. After a few months, Kira's new mother discovered that she was pregnant. Her step-daughter was excited to learn that she would soon be an older sister. It was around this time that Serenity's mother began receiving calls from her ex-boyfriend begging her to come back because he changed. She began to make arrangements to move back to America when she was five months pregnant. She laid out divorce papers for her husband so he could sign them. He didn't want to, of course, even though he could see that she didn't live him anymore, mostly because of the baby. Her mother, however, had some false labor and lied that the baby had died. Heartbroken, he saw that nothing was holding her down, so he signed the papers and set her free. She returned to America and married her ex, who in fact had not changed and was still abusive. Serenity's Father Serenity's biological father was a warm, caring man who loved his wife and his daughter. When he learned that she was pregnant, he even chose the name and began buying things for their baby. He has a personality a lot like Kira in that he is sweet and truly loves children. He truly mourned having lost his new daughter but continued to care for Kira and even tried to send some gifts to his ex-wife, even though they were refused and returned by her new husband. He later remarried to a woman as kind as he is and Kira acknowledges her as her mother. Serenity's Stepfather Serenity remembers her stepfather as being an abusive man who thought nothing of hitting her mother right in front of her. He would also physically punish his stepdaughter, regardless of what she did. She recalls him as a cruel man who actually took delight in hitting her and, as a result, had numerous medical injuries inflicted upon her by her stepfather Butch Serenity was out of the house by fifteen and soon stumbled upon a young man her age. He was a model and, the moment he saw her began to strike a few poses to get her attention. She ignored him. He then decided to "accidentally" walk in front of her several times. She was too engrossed in buying a pound of oranges. He finally got her attention by pointing out that some of the oranges looked a little rotten. They started talking and he pointed out that he was a "professional model". They went out for a few months and finally married. Serenity began to realize that her man was vain and self-absorbed. He was obsessed with his own looks and his profession as a model, although the only modeling jobs he got were for food ads in small newpapers. She was also irritated by the fact that he sought to charm all, even if it meant flirting with a few women. Finally, when she tried to tell him that she didn't like the way he was acting, he flew into a fit stating that she was damaging his self-esteem and that she was going to wreck his career as a sucessful model. He filed for divorce the next day although she was pregnant. Bubba A few months after her divorce, Serenity had to earn money to provide for her daughter. As a result, she got a job as a club bouncer. She was good at it, even though it barely paid her anything and she had to work late into night. On one of her shifts, a man began to try to come into the club before it opened. Since she had no recollection of him ever being an employee there, she tried to stop him. He persisted, however, and after being blocked by her several different ways, he kissed her on the lips as a distraction and ran in while she was recovering from the shock. She ran in after him only to find that he was talking with her boss. It turns out that he was supposed to perform with his band onstage. She waited until her boss was gone then growled at him about why he didn't tell her. He retorted that she was cute and he wanted to kiss her. They were married a few months later.They decided to have invitro done (although it was ill-advised considering she was already pregnant). This proved to be sucessful even though it was a cheap fertility clinic. Although she was happy about this, Serenity noticed that her husband was spending less and less time home and was gone for long periods of time. Futhermore, she suspected that he was being unfaithful to her. Finally after a few months of it, she confronted him about it only to have him deny it. She refused to believe him though and filed for divorce after a short time. Rod Now having two failed marriages under her belt and two babies above it, Serenity was truly dismal. She began to work as a clerk in a shoddy second-hand store. The boss, Rod, who was only four years older, began to take an interest in her and started to flirt. She, at first, refused to be taken in by his charm, but, after a few months, finally allowed herself to be taken on a date with him. One month later, they married and she gave birth to Lee and, a few months after, Marie. A short time after this, she discovered she was pregnent again. By this time, she began to realize that her husband was not as charming as she thought he was. It turns out, his "second-hand-store" was made up of stolen goods and that he was truly very possessive and domineering. A few years after she had her daughters, she began to notice that he treated all of her daughters cruelly, but especially her first two. When she confronted him about it, he would usually hit her and yell at her. At first, she was afraid to leave him because she thought he might hurt her and her daughters. But finally, after four years of being married to him, walked up to him and announced that she was getting a divorce. He responded by running to her with the intent of hitting her. She defended herself by grabbing him by his collar and shoving him against the wall. She threatened that if he ever did anything to her daughters, he would have to contend with her. They divorced within a month. Kimi Finster Kimi was excited that the Kanker sisters were her cousins and is usually talking them into having "adventures" with her. Lee usually acts annoyed but she does love Kimi very much and will defend her. May looks up to her and usually goes along with her plans. Marie will also go along but usually acts as her voice of common sense, especially when the plan hits a snag. All three try to turn her into "Kanker material" regularly and are usually confused by her attitude towards boys, kissing, etc. Chuckie Finster Chuckie was stunned and a little apalled to learn that the Kanker sisters were his cousins but after a while, he began to treat them like his little sisters and became as protective of them as he was of Kimi. The Kanker sister, meanwhile, at first took him to be a geek but later realized that he was family and that he cared about them very much. They also discovered that he was valuable as the only "inside source" of boys that they have. Chaz Finster The Kankers thought that Chaz was a wimp at first. But when they began to realize that he was a sweet man who truly cared about their welfare, they began to accept him and love him very dearly. Lee, May, and Marie take him as the father figure in the life. Chaz is usually worried over his extended family's welfare and is usually there to give them a hug or advice. Category:Fan Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Machines/Fan ideas